Earthen Straw-Hat
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Slash M/M, Possesive!Strong!Smart!DifferentDF!Luffy Her eye twitched in annoyance and she grabbed Luffy's tail as he made to jump back on top of her sleeping first mate and growled warningly, "If you want me to keep teaching you pup stop tormenting my first mate." He pouted and whined, "When is Shanks getting back!" She tiredly drug a clawed hand across her face, "I dont know pup."
1. Chapter 1

"Captain island up ahead!" Someone on deck yelled out, said captain stretched languidly on the bed and curled up again soft snores indicating her state of sleep. The first mate, Kraven Falco, a tall man at 5'11" with suborn hair and a scruffy beard his right eyes sown shut by three clawed scratches and his left baring two curved lines underneath with the third having a point on the bottom, a large scar adorned his nose and a sharp canine peaking down on the left side of his mouth.

"Captain?" Falco stepped in mindful of his large feathered wings and watched as his captain pulled the covers up higher over her head. He sighed and sat on the floor next to the bed laying the upper part of his body on it and relaxing next to the slumbering captain.

The door slammed open and revealed a tall dirty blonde haired male with a mischievous smile and bandana wrapped around his head. Under his left eye was a curved spiral starting from the left and reaching right with four dots on the inside of the curve nearest to his eye. A collar on his neck with a medallion showing the symbol of their crew same as the one around Falco's neck, this man was Kraven Leo. A lions tail curled around his waist as he sauntered in. "Hey Falco, Captain!" Falco twitched and the captain growled lowly at the disturbance. "Corvus wants to know if you want to go to the island. It's called Dawn Island, well?"

She poked her head out from under the covers her black wolf like ears twitching in annoyance and Auburn eyes narrowed. "Fine, but let me sleep for a while longer. " she moved over and Falco heaved himself on the bed curling up next to her and drifted off to sleep as she watched the hyperactive shipwright bounce out the room. Soon she to drifted back to sleep with a small peaceful smile slipping onto her face.

Falco was the first to wake as he slid of the bed and gently nudged his captain to wake as well. She groaned and threw a lazy glare at him before stretching and crawling out of the warm bed. Falco left and she through on a pair of black pants, brown boots, a loose fitting deep red shirt with a V-neck strings stretching across to tighten if necessary, and a dark blue near black sash. She walked out of the room and smiled when Falco placed a dark blue fedora with a red band on her head. "What village is the crew in?" She walked down the hall and up the stairs with Falco following closely.

"The one next to Fuusha, but not Goa." She blinked and shrugged if her crew was there then she would go to Fuusha. She noticed another pirate ship and shrugged it off as a mere coincidence and not a threat to her or her crew.

"We are going to Fuusha then." He nodded and the two departed with a wave good bye to Kraven Corvus, a black haired male with raven wings and red eyes, four black circles resting under his left eye and stood at 6' tall. She yawned and stalked forward letting her nose lead her, well she did until a little boy ran into her leg.

She tilted her head and watched as the child's expression changed from fear to awe. "Wow! You have wolf ears! And you have wings! That's so cool! Are you pirates?! What position are you in?! Do you know Shanks?! That's so cool!"

She kneeled down and put her hand over his mouth. "Yes, I'm the captain that's my first mate, and no I don't know Shanks." He nodded and grabbed her hand and she let him drag her to a bar. He opened the door and silence rang through the building she tensed and her eyes zeroed in on the captain a red haired man with three scars across his left eye and a straw hat on his head. "Shanks look she's a pirate captain to! Isn't that so cool!" She stood straight with narrowed eyes and Falco took a defensive posture as he noticed the calculating eyes of the smoking black haired first mate of the other crew. "And she has wolf ears! And he has wings isn't that cool!" Finally she stood defensively next to the kid and something clicked in the other captain as he smiled brightly.

Her body relaxed and she smiled as well watching as both first mates shared knowing smiles. "You're the captain of the Shadow Klan Pirates correct?"

She nodded and stalked over taking a seat next to the happy man. "Aye and you must be Red-haired Shanks, no?"

He barked out laughter as he saw her wry smile and downed his drink. "So what's your name then since you know mine."

She leaned back on the bar happy to see that Falco was keeping the little one busy. "Kraven 'K9' Wolfe, my friends call me K." K nodded in thanks as a glass of water was placed in front of her and was startled to see the young boy standing on a stool staring at her.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." K chocked on her drink and Shanks had to hit her on the back a few times to help her breath again.

"What's your relationship to Garp the Fist?" She swallowed not really wanting to hear the answer as the boy smiled brightly at her.

"He's my Grandfather!" She groaned and Falco walked over having just heard the end of the sentence while Shanks laughed heartily.

"Have something against the old man K?" She growled warningly and he held up his hands in surrender.

"No I have issues with his son." She glowered and Falco shook his head before returning to his conversation with Benn Beckman, the red haired pirates' first mate.

Luffy perked up at this and looked at her with stars in his eyes. "You know my dad!" She nodded and went to speak but the doors to the building swung open and broke from the frame. She bit back a growl and ignored the bandits, she would only act should they hurt the little pup, but surely they weren't that stupid. She saw Luffy eating a strange fruit out of a chest and froze a whine bubbling in the back of her throat.

"Captain?" She looked at Shanks who still sat on the ground soaking from the spilled bottle of beer.

"Shanks please tell me you didn't bring a devil fruit in here." Shanks froze and looked at Luffy and he to paled.

"Luffy did you eat the fruit in that chest?!" the boy nodded not aware of the consequences of such an action. "That was a devil Fruit Luffy you can't swim!"

Luffy's face showed shock, disbelief and fear. "What no way!" Shanks went to shake the boy when K scooped him up in a protective embrace trying to comfort the distraught boy.

"Shanks what fruit was it?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The Zoan one, an elemental one though the Earth Wolf." She smiled at that and Falco chuckled.

"It is a good thing I am here then as I am a Shadow Wolf I can teach the pup how to control his powers and resist certain instincts." She nuzzled his head and glanced up laughing slightly at his look of disbelief. "All of my crew are Zoan and the ones that are not are my medical staff. They save us when we fall in the water." He shook his head, it was hard enough to get three or four DF users on your ship, save Shirohige, but to have nearly all save the medical team? That was crazy and for them all to be Zoan.

"Well we're off, we'll be back soon though okay Luffy." Shanks ruffled Luffy's hair and the boy struggled to get free of K's grasp only to slightly succeed when she placed him in a surprised Shanks' grasp instead. Shanks looked up at K with a questioning glance and she shrugged.

"He already see's you as pack, probably an alpha or father figure. I wouldn't stay away very long Shanks a week at most and then come back, or it could have damaging effects to Luffy." She pulled the young boy off of Shanks and watched as he left. She didn't let Luffy down as she sat back on the stool and forced the young boy to look at her. "Luffy the first thing you need to learn is meditation, it might be hard for you because of how active you are, but not impossible. Sit down; close your eyes and concentrate only on your breathing, when you feel your deep enough think of your wolf form and it should appear. Just don't touch it yet." Luffy nodded and she set him down on the other stool and watched him try before he twitched after the five minute mark and his eyes snapped open with a pout on his face.

"I'm bored." She laughed at his blunt attitude and nodded to Falco.

"Bring him to the ship and get him settled into a room before showing him around, I want to stay for a while longer." The unspoken 'to gather information' was understood and he swept Luffy into his arm with a small smile and left the building trying to keep up with all Luffy's questions. "Makino was it? Do you know how often Garp comes around?"

Makino smiled and thought for a minute before answering, "No not that often in fact he hasn't been here in nearly a year!" She said it in slight disbelief and K nodded, things in Paradise and the New World must be keeping him, but it wouldn't for long and she needed a plan.

K stood and nodded in thanks before paying for the water and exiting the building, she had a week to get Luffy to learn how to shift and recognize pack members so that he didn't outright attack Shanks in whines and whimpers. Her face turned slightly red as she remembered the first time _she _had done that to her own father figure and shrugged it off.

"Luffy's a smart kid this should be easy for him."

* * *

Death: Okay i know i really shouldnt be writing another story but when your up at 3 am and a story pops in your head...i had to write it! Well nothing i can do about it now.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

K twitched and her arms shot forward catching the whining wolf. The wolf wasn't very big and it was black with brown streaks here and there along his coat. The little pup whined and nuzzled into her neck sadly while the rest of the crew grimaced. She sighed and ran her fingers through the soft fur as she thought back to how this happened two days ago.

_K watched with kind eyes as Luffy sat still for ten minutes before he twitched and then lurched forward. She shot up from her seat in concern and picked up the boy. "Near! Come quickly!" She watched with growing anxiety as her pup let out silent screams. _

_Near ran in, he had white hair and white shirts with black jeans and the same collar that every other crew member, worry shone in his eyes. "What's wrong Captain?" She lifted the boy higher into her arms and Near looked at the boy before a smile pulled at his lips, "Captain…he touched the wolf. He's changing." _

_She blinked and the scowled at the boy in annoyance. "Of course, thank you Near I forgot how painful the first turn can be." He nodded and left closing the door quietly behind him and left her to her thoughts. Not even five minutes later did a little wolf pup appear and she smiled in amusement as his eyes fluttered open and he tried to stand. With uncertain steps he fell forward and she barked out a loud laugh startling the boy. "You, little pup, are in trouble." She turned and in her place stood a six foot tall black wolf with red eyes. Luffy yipped and she laid down watching with narrowed eyes as he tried to bite her. She growled low in her throat in warning, but the pup ignored her and bit down hard on her she grabbed him around the middle and tossed him on the bed with a reprimanding look '_Luffy can you hear me?'

_Luffy tilted his head, _'Yes Mama." _He stumbled forward again and she stood him steady. _'How do I change back?" _She grimaced before letting out huff and curled around him._

'One thing at a time pup.' _She convinced the pup to sleep with much difficulty and soon followed him into slumber._

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Shanks' ship in the distance and bit back a growl. "That is a dead man walking." Falco took a step back and retreated back to stand next to Corvus as the rest of the crew watched with various levels of concern, amusement, and slight apathy. She gave Luffy to Near and jumped over the railing and onto the dock with very little sound. Ten minutes later the ship pulled next to the dock and a smiling Shanks walked off completely unaware of what he was about to face. His smile dimmed a bit when he saw her standing there with narrowed eyes. "LeRoux Shanks…it's been two weeks." He froze and she took the opportunity to grab his arm and throw him into the ocean with a loud splash. Benn walked up to her with amusement and she growled. "Luffy is a mess and Shanks deserved worse than he got."

Benn chuckled and he nodded in agreement, "Yes, but we were delayed when he got stuck in a cave along with Yasopp." He folded his arms and watched alongside K as Shanks surfaced and spluttered indignantly, his straw hat was in K's hands.

"K! That wasn't nice!" Shanks swam back to the dock and climbed back up looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Well had you only been gone for a week instead of two I wouldn't have had to do that. As it is you need to go visit the little pup before he freaks out. And do be careful Shanks, he has claws." She smirked and walk toward town intent on talking to one of her new friends, Makino had been a lot of help trying to keep control of Luffy.

Shanks walked up to the boat and climbed aboard before a black and brown blur tackled him to the ground. He fell on his back and started laughing when the pup began licking his face only to yelp when Luffy bit his ear. He tried to push the two foot tall wolf pup off of him only for the claws to catch his arm and make a cut from his shoulder to his elbow. He grunted in pain before managing to free himself from the pup and push him away. "Luffy?!"

Drake, a man with black dragon wings grey eyes and a permanent frown stuck on his face, walked up with a raised brow. "The fault is your own Red-hair you were warned about this by K and you failed to return in the required time as such it is now your job to get him to turn back within a week. Should you fail K will attack you and you will either die or be fatally wounded it is your choice." He spun on his heel and left while Leo snickered in the background.

"He's right ya know Shanks. You should have listened to her seeing how she is almost always right when it comes to these things." Leo scooped Luffy up with little difficulty before setting him down next to the pouting man and waved good bye as he left to aggravate the others.

Luffy looked up at Shanks happily and the man ran his fingers through the fur on the young pups head with a contemplative frown. "If I were a mythical Zoan how would I change back?" He thought about it for a moment before a rather sly smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Luffy, if you don't turn back I won't give you any meat for the next two days."

Luffy froze and his little puppy dog eyes squeezed shut as Shanks watched in anticipation as Luffy slowly changed back only to frown when it didn't work all the way. Luffy had kept the ears, tail, claws, and teeth of a wolf and smiled a sharp toothed smile at the pirate captain. "Now you have to give me meat Nyeh!" the young boy stuck his tongue out at the man and smiled.

"Good job Lu! Now let's go find K so she doesn't kill this idiot." Leo swept the boy up into his arms before running off and leaving Shanks to be run over by a very angry and very pink Falco.

Falco pulled Shanks up and scowled fiercely at the retreating back of Leo before sighing in defeat. "Sorry Shanks I did not mean to knock you down."

Shanks shook his head and laughed it off with a smile, "I'll forgive you if you tell me why all of you wear collars with the Jolly Roger on them yet you Captain doesn't."

Falco raised a brow and smiled slightly, "That's a fairly easy question. It's because we are her pack and in her mind that means that we belong to her and no one else. It's not bad cause that means she cares and most of us haven't had anyone care for a long time so it was nice when she came a long and claimed us as hers no matter how much we tried to argue or get away. It's why we call her Captain." Falco glanced at Shanks and laughed at the mans confused face as he tried to make it look like he knew what Falco was talking about when he clearly didn't. "Don't think too hard on it; just think that we're a big family with K at the center." He pat Shanks' shoulder and walked off to leave Shanks to think over what he had learned.

* * *

Death: Another chapter done! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
